Beautiful Monster - Supernatural Love Story
by WinchesterMars
Summary: Ever Jackson lost her brother to a demon and fights every single day, hunting and taking down anything evil that stands in her way. She's tough, smart and dangerous, never slowing down. Thing about Ever is, she doesn't believe in love. She never had and she thought she never will, until she runs into a couple people who are willing to help her. Will she let them?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was 6, the day my mom died. What I witnessed was something no 6 year old should see. My 5 year old brother, Damien, had woken me up in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare, so I had gotten up to go get his favorite blanket from our parents room. I pushed the door open to reveal my dad standing over my mom with a bloody knife in his hand. I at first thought it was a dream, until I heard Damien's whimper from behind me. I spun around quickly and pulled him out of the room, going to ours, closing the door, locking it. I sat on my bed with Damien and comforted him, both of us not understanding what just happened. I didn't know what to think of the situation until I was 11, when Damien was taken. I had woken up to find his bed empty and I panicked, looking everywhere for him, until I ran into my dad. I asked where he was and what I heard shocked me. My dad traded Damien to a demon for money. I was seriously pissed for an 11 year old. When my dad left to do something, I grabbed what little I had and called one of my relatives, telling them my dad was letting me stay with them. As years passed, I became a hunter, searching for the demon that took my brother, the only good that was left in my family...


	2. Chapter 2

"Take that you evil son of a bitch!" Ever shouted as she jumped down from a tree branch, landing gracefully onto a demon's back, slicing it's head off from behind with her very own custom made sword. She straightened up once the demon was on the ground, blowing her bright red bangs out of her eyes, wiping the blade on her jeans, then stepping over the demon's body.

Ever hadn't taken as much as another step when a voice spoke, "and you said girls couldn't hunt" "what? they don't" another voice said behind her, "well, this one can" the first voice said. Ever whirled around, raising her sword instinctively. "Whoa, easy now. We're not gonna hurt you" the second guy said, raising his hands in defense. "Right. Names" she demanded, not letting up. "Alright, alright, I'm Dean, this is Sam, now, put the blade away" the second one spoke again. "No way. How do I know you two aren't one of them?" she asked, nudging the demon with the toe of her boot, still not taking her eyes off of them. "'Cause we're not demons. We're purely human" Sam said. "Prove it" Ever replied. Sam and Dean both sighed and did the usual test with the silver blade, salt and holy water. "alright, so you're both human, what are you two doing out here?" Ever asked, sheathing her blade. "Same as you, sweet cheeks. Huntin' these evil sons of bitches" Dean answered. "I see. Well, uh, I'm Ever, short for Avery" she said as she began to walk again, Sam and Dean following her. "Hey, where did you get that sword from?" Sam asked. "i didn't. I had it made" she answered simply, "huh, nice" Sam said. Ever smiled, "yeah. So uh, you guys live around here?" She asked. "Na, we're just passing through, ganking demons along the way. We're kinda new in this town" Dean answered. "Oh, I see" she said, pulling out her sword, slicing it through the bushes they passed...

-2 Hours Later-

"hey, uh, Ever?" Dean asked after battling Sam in Rock-Paper-Scissors over who should talk since bickering silently wasn't working. "what's up?" she asked, not giving a back glance, knowing they were still behind her. "um... Sam here wanted to know if you wanted to join us" Dean said, grinning as Sam's eyes widened. "Join you in what?" she asked. "well, Dean here, doesn't know his way around this town and wanted to know if you can show us around" Sam said, smirking back at Dean, who glared at Sam. "Um, sure. I'll show you guys around" Ever said, looking back at them with a smile. "Great. It was all Sam's idea by the way" Dean said, nudging Sam playfully, which made Sam roll his eyes. Ever laughed, then finally sheathed her sword. "Come on, Ever" Dean said, walking up beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulder. She laughed again, shrugging his arm off, "just 'cause I'm gonna show you around doesn't mean you can get touchy with me" she said, causing Sam to laugh, "ha, smooth" he said...

"this is your car?" Ever asked in amazement as they approached Dean's car. "Yep, 1967 Chevy Impala" Dean answered with a proud grin. "you got good taste in cars" Ever commented, running her fingers over the sleek glossy paint of the hood. Dean grinned again as they got in the car. "Alright, where to lil' Red?" Dean asked as he drove. "Well, whataya wanna do?" Ever asked in response, trailing her fingers along the material of the leather seats. "Are there any good pie shops around?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile. "oh yeah, there's a really good one a few blocks down from here" she said, pointing to the direction of the pie shop as they drove past small-town buildings. "Sweet" Dean replied. "I take it you're a pie lover?" Ever asked with a playful grin. "Yes" Sam and Dean both said, Sam in slight annoyance and Dean in obvious satisfaction. Ever laughed, "nice. So do I. I mean, if someone gave me a choice of cake or pie, I wouldn't hesitate to go for the pie" she said. Dean looked back at her through the rear view mirror, grinning in what seemed like excitement, "awesome. You obviously have good taste in desserts" he commented, while Sam rolled his eyes. Ever laughed, nodding, "I suppose I do... Oh! There it is!" She said, pointing to the pie shop they were nearing. "Their apple pie is the **_best_**" She said once Dean parked. "Boy am I glad I met you" Dean responded, out of the car in a flash. Ever laughed again while Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Come on, Sammy, lighten up" Dean said, nudging Sam playfully as he strode into the pie shop, Ever and Sam following. "So, tell me about yourself, Sam" Ever said as they headed for the table Dean had claimed, obviously giddy with excitement, causing Ever to laugh. "What d'you wanna know?" Sam asked, trying to hide his obvious attraction to Ever. "Well, like, where you from? Is Dean your only sibling? Who's the oldest?" She listed, shrugging. "Hmm, alright, Dean and I are from Lawrence, Kansas. Dean's my only brother and happens to be the oldest. Any other questions?" Sam asked with a small grin. Ever smiled back, "lemme think of some... Ooh, um, how old are you? Who are your parents? What's your favorite food?" She asked. Sam answered back with as much rapid fire as Ever had, "24. Mary and John Winchester. Salad" ((a/n: went with a random age for Sam, okay? So just go with it)). Ever laughed at the last part, "wow, you two are complete opposites when it comes to food." Sam laughed at her comment, "yeah" he said, both of them looking over to Dean who was oblivious to them as he ate his pie. "Alright, my turn. How old are you? Where are you from? Any siblings?" Sam asked, obviously enjoying the moment with Ever. "23. Wilson, Texas. One younger brother" she answered. "What's his name? Who are your parents? What do you wanna do later on in life?" Sam asked. "Damien. Jay and Christina Jackson. Maybe retire being a hunter and probably open up a Sweets store with candy and desserts" she answered, trying to hold her anger back as she mentioned her father. Sam nodded, then Ever began asking again, "what do you wanna do in the future? if you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be and why? Have a best friend?" "Well, I was going to law school before I began hunting, so maybe go back to law school and become a lawyer. I'd probably live in California, because of the varieties of law schools and jobs. Um, no. Don't have a best friend" Sam answered. Ever pursed her lips as she thought of more questions but was interrupted by Sam, "My turn. Mind if they're a bit personal?" he asked. "I don't mind" she said, shrugging. "Alright, why'd you get into hunting?" Sam asked. Ever hesitated, then spoke, "Revenge". "Why?" Sam asked. "My uh... Brother, Damien, was... Sold to a demon by our father for money... it happened when I was only 11" she replied, struggling to say it all. Dean looked up, "your dad did what?" he asked, shocked. Ever sighed, "I was 11, Damien was 10 and I had woken up to find Damien missing from his bed. I got up, panicking as I tried to find him. I asked my dad where Damien was and he told me that he traded Damien to this demon for money" she said, not meeting Sam or Dean's gazes. "Oh, wow. I'm incredibly sorry about that Ever" Sam said, looking up at Dean. "I feel... I feel like it's my fault... If only I'd kept a closer watch on Damien, nothing would've happened" Ever said. "Ever, it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it. You didn't know it was gonna happen, don't blame yourself for something your dad did" Dean said. "but Damien was my little brother. I was responsible for him. I should've taken better care of him" she said. "Ever, you were only 11. You were too young to know what was going on" Dean said. "No, you don't understand. There was another incident years before that, when I was 6. My dad murdered my mom. I walked into their room to find my dad standing over my mom, a knife in his hand, blood on the both of them, my mom lifeless on the bed." Ever said, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. "Oh man, that's... That's just... Horrible." Sam commented. Ever nodded, "yeah. No 6 year old should see something like that" she said. There was a long pause, then finally, Dean spoke, "well, enough with the trip down memory lane. Let's get going" Ever nodded in agreement, "yeah, lets go" she said, getting up, following them...


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where to next, Red?" Dean asked as he drove. "Well, I'd like to introduce you to a couple of friends at this Roadhouse I go to a lot" Ever replied. "Where is it?" Dean asked. Ever pointed out the directions, then sat back, marveling in the material of the seats again. "So, who are these friends of yours we're meeting?" Sam asked after a while. "Just a couple of people I've met a while back. They're pretty cool." Ever replied with a smile. Sam nodded, "nice" he said. Ever sat back, lost in her thoughts until they neared the Roadhouse. "Here we are. Come on" Ever said, getting out of the car. She waited for Sam and Dean, then led them into the Roadhouse. "Be wit' ya in a minute" a voice said from behind the bar. "This place seems familiar" Dean commented, "oh, does it?" Ever asked, curious. Not a lot of people came to this Roadhouse, so she didn't expect Dean to know much about it. Dean nodded, "yeah, feels and looks familiar" he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hiya Ever, what can I getcha?" another female voice asked as Ever and the guys approached the bar. "Hey Jo, um, somethin' light. Might have a long night ahead" Ever answered. Jo made a face, "black eyes?" she asked. Ever nodded, "those sons of bitches are very irritating" she said. "What can I get ya boys?" the woman from earlier asked as she came to Jo's side. "Uh, nothin', we're good" Sam answered with a small smile. "aw c'mon Sammy, loosen up. We don't have a job tonight, I'm sure we can drink a few" Dean said, then looked at the woman, "2 beers please" The woman nodded, grabbing 2 beers, then handing them to Sam and Dean. "Oh, I forgot. Dean, Sam, this is Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Ellen, Jo, this is Sam and Dean Winchester" Ever introduced. "Sam and Dean... Ya mean John Winchester's kids?" Ellen asked. Sam and Dean nodded. "Ah, wow, it's been a while since I've seen you boys, how's your dad?" Ellen asked. Sam looked away quickly while Dean just shrugged, "he's alright". Ellen nodded, unconvinced, then turned to Ever, "how are you holdin' up?" She asked. Ever shrugged, "I'm doing fine, nothing too extreme" she said. "Well that's good. Don't overwork yourself. Won't end pretty" Ellen warned. Ever nodded, "yes ma'am" she said, then looked over at Dean who was obviously checking Jo out. Ever giggled, then turned to Sam, "let's leave them alone" she whispered to him, gesturing back to Dean who was flirting with Jo, failing miserably. "Sure" Sam shrugged. Ever got up and lead him to one of the booths, sitting across from him. "So, any other extras I should know about you?" She asked. Sam thought, "um... Not that I know of, you?" He asked. She shook her head, "no" she laughed a bit. Sam smiled, then said, "so, did you ever go to school?" he asked. Ever shook her head, "no, I spent my entire life hunting, did you?" she asked, "Yeah, our dad made us go to school for like a day to make things look normal" Sam told her. "so you never told me, what happened with your parents, if you don't mind me asking" Ever asked, leaning back. Sam hesitated a bit. Should he tell this girl? "It's completely okay if you don't want to tell me, I was just curious" Ever reassured him as she noticed him hesitate. Sam nodded, then took a drink of his beer as he sat back. Ever looked over to Dean who was still attempting to flirt with Jo, but kept failing at it. Ever laughed a bit, shaking her head, then turned to Sam, "looks like Dean likes Jo" she said. Sam looked over and chuckled, "yeah, but apparently, his moves aren't working on her" They both laughed, then Ever turned back to Sam, a shy smile on her lips. Sam smiled back, an equally shy smile on his face, "so, Ever, you read a lot?" He asked. "Oh absolutely. Besides research, that is" she told him, "you?" She asked. Sam nodded, "yeah. Which is why Dean always calls me a geek" he said. Ever laughed a bit, "aw, I don't think reading necessarily throws someone into the geek category" she told him. "Well, coming from you, he'll think it's hot" Sam replied. Ever laughed, "not sure if I should find that offensive" she joked. Sam laughed, "well, I find it amazing that I'm not the only one who likes to read" he commented. "Yeah, it feels good knowing not everyone is so consumed with video games and such" Ever replied, nodding in agreement, "you know Sam, i think we're gonna be great friends" she added with a smile. "Well that was a bust" Dean said as he crossed over to the table Sam and Ever were currently residing. "What? Your failed attempt to flirt with Jo?" Ever teased, causing Sam to laugh, earning a bitchface from Dean, making Ever laugh. "Well, obviously. What? Did you really expect her to deny me?" Dean shot back. Ever rolled her eyes, "yes. I know Jo more than you think and it's gonna take more than a pretty guy like you to get with her" she told him. Dean sighed, "well, you shoulda told me that before i went over there and made a fool outta myself" he said. Ever and Sam laughed, "um, Dean, it was already too late for that" Sam joked, making him and Ever laugh more. "Haha. Funny" Dean replied sarcastically, "you two are golden".

"you know, Ever, I think you're a perfect match for Sammy" Dean commented as Sam left to the restroom. "why d'you say that?" Ever asked, her blush almost matching her hair color. "Well, I happened to overhear you two and since you two are nerds, you seem perfect for each other. By the way, i think nerds who are chicks are hot" Dean winked. Ever rolled her eyes, "of course you do, Dean" she replied with a slight sarcastic smirk. "But seriously, date Sammy" Dean pressed on. "Why?" She asked. "Well, you're both smart and besides, I can tell you like 'im" Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I... I don't know Dean, I mean, I only met him a couple of hours ago, I'm not gonna ask him out, it's way too early for that" Ever said, hesitant. Maybe she did like Sam, but she was never gonna admit that to Dean. "So you do like him?" Dean questioned, making her realize that she didn't deny. "Um... I don't know... Maybe?" She said. "How can you not know?" Dean asked. "I don't know, Dean, I just barely met you two, I'm not straight up fall for someone that i don't know all too well. Sure, we were asking questions about each earlier, but I don't know everything" she said. "And that's what relationships are for, to find out about the other person more as the relationship progresses" Dean told her. "You're one to talk, from what I hear, you're like the poster child for one night stands" Ever teased a bit, causing Dean to roll his eyes, then said, "whatever just keep what I said in mind" softly, since Sam was finally coming back. Ever rolled her eyes a bit at Dean, her blush deepening, hoping Sam didn't notice...


End file.
